telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
La que no podía amar
"La que no podía amar" is a Mexican telenovela produced by José Alberto Castro for Televisa. It's a remake of a 1986 Mexican telenovela 'Monte Calvario' and it aired from August 1, 2011 to March 18, 2012. The main stars are Ana Brenda Contreras, Jorge Salinas, José Ron and Susana González. Synopsis Ana Paula lives in Chiapas where she is studying to become a nurse; her devotion for sick people came up while she took care of her ill mother throughout her long illness. When she was about to graduate, she met a lawyer named Bruno. Bruno offered her a job nursing his boss Rogelio Montero who became paralyzed after an accident and got stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of his life. The pay is good so she takes the job in order to financially support her aunt Rosaura, who has been like a mother to her and her brother Miguel ever since they were kids. Ana Paula arrives in "La hacienda del fuerte” to look after Rogelio and she is surprised to learn that he is a bitter, resentful man mostly because Vanessa, his shallow fiancée, abandoned him after the accident. In the hacienda also lives Cynthia, Rogelio’s sister, who is in fact kept there by her brother since he forced her to stay and take care of him in exchange for keeping the lifestyle she is used to have. To avoid boredom, she began an affair with Efraín, the hacienda’s foreman; he actually falls in love with her, but she is only using him for fun. With them also lives their nanny María, who has always acted as a loving mother to Rogelio and Cynthia, and who is not able to ever leave them. Rogelio’s arrogance and bad mood make it very difficult for Ana Paula to work with him, so one day she decides to quit. She has an accident in the river and is rescued by Gustavo Durán, a handsome and noble engineer. They fall in love but their plans are interrupted when Gustavo has an accident with his father and Ana Paula believes he is dead. Rogelio has also fallen in love with Ana Paula, so he sends Bruno to look for her and ask her to come back to the hacienda. At first she refuses, but afterwards, when Miguel is blamed for crashing a truck which could send him to jail for life, Rogelio offers to help him if Ana Paula agrees to marry him. She accepts the sacrifice just to help her brother, and so she marries Rogelio. Gustavo comes back looking for Ana Paula but Rosaura, considering the marriage of her niece with Rogelio as the solution to all her financial problems, decides to lie to Gustavo, telling him that Ana Paula is not interested in him anymore. Gustavo feels disappointed and decides to forget her. After returning to the hacienda, Ana Paula's life as Rogelio’s wife is a living hell, one she had never imagined. She will have to deal with Cynthia’s humiliations and envy; she will also have to manage her brother’s problems, as well as Bruno and Rosaura’s greed. And on top of that, she will meet again with Gustavo, the love of her life, knowing that perhaps, he may never return to her. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'Monte Calvario', 1986 Mexican telenovela, starring Edith González and Arturo Peniche. * 'Te sigo amando', 1996 Mexican telenovela, starring Claudia Ramírez and Luis José Santander. Category:2011 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas